


PART 4: WHY WORRY

by petitepos



Series: duality [4]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, leeteuk has a hard life, someone save the man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitepos/pseuds/petitepos
Summary: Chin up, quit actin' like you're half dead.Tears can only half fill how you’re feelin'.Don't worry, be happy baby.Stand up, life is too damn short,That clock is ticking.(or: Sometimes Leeteuk just needs to be reminded why he loves his job.)





	PART 4: WHY WORRY

“Kyuhyun, stop bullying Hyukjae, and put that phone away. No, you’re not posting this online, how many times do I have to tell you that!” Leeteuk sighs. When he joined SM entertainment he’d expected the idol life to be a bit more glamorous. What he ended up with instead was a job as the leader of Super Junior, which basically meant he was the substitute father of twelve men if you could even call them that. Kyuhyun was still just a boy. And then there was Hangeng, who could still barely speak Korean, even though he was making progress. “Heechul stop teaching Hangeng dirty words, please teach him something useful instead.” The younger just laughs and sticks his tongue out. If he had been born a few days later Heechul would have been the leader of the band. Best not to think about that. Leeteuk goes to check on Kibum, but he’s asleep already. Probably his only ray of light for the rest of the night. He'd better go lay down for a bit.

He’s been sleeping for only half an hour when someone bangs on his door. He mumbles a soft come in and the door swings open, revealing a distressed Yesung. “Have you seen Ddankkoma? I think he fled the room when I was singing him a good night song and now I can’t find him anywhere.” He looks like he is about to cry, and Leeteuk does not want to deal with that right now. “Okay, I’ll help you looks for it, but don’t lose him again.” He shoves Yesung out of his room, only to hear Ryeowook screaming from across the hall. They rush towards him and find him on top of his desk, frantically pointing at the ground. Yesung leaps towards the floor and before Leeteuk knows what has happened a confused looking Ddankkoma is being shoved towards his face. "Got him!" Yesung kisses the animal on its shell and walks away while scolding his tortoise.

Once Leeteuk has settled Ryeowook on the couch with a blanket and some tea he walks towards the kitchen. Shindong and Kangin are discussing something useless, clearly drunk. Leeteuk confiscates their bottles and sends them off to join Ryeowook. Downing the rest of the liquor he can feel some of the stress that has been building up ebb away. That is, until a clearly drunk Sungmin enters the room with a look in his eyes he usually only has when they’re going out, and he’s just spotted his prey for the evening. “Hey there Teukie.” He’s positively purring. “How ‘bout you and me get out of here?” He’s giggling now, great. “I’ve got something I wanna show yo-” Suddenly he looks more nauseous than seductive, and next thing he’s pushing past him to throw up in the sink. Leeteuk pats his head while Sungmin’s body forces the alcohol out of him. “Who let you have that much alcohol Minnie.” The boy mumbles something that sounds vaguely like Kangin. Leeteuk pinches the bridge of his nose between his fingers, feeling a headache forming right behind his eyes. “Okay, thank you. Drink some water and go to bed.” Sungmin nods and bashes his head into the tap. Leeteuk sighs.

Ryeowook seems to have gotten over the shock of finding Ddankkoma in his room and is watching a cooking show with Shindong and Kangin, telling them all about a certain technique the men on tv are using to cut the vegetables. He doesn’t seem to notice they are drunk off their asses. Leeteuk smacks Kangin on the back of his head when he passes him, making him yelp. He lets out a scream of his own (a very manly one, despite what the other might say) when he trips over something and crashes face first towards the ground. With his foot he shuffles the guilty object closer so his hands can reach it. A bible. Siwon walks in to see if everyone is alright when something is hurled at his face. He catches it and smiles that perfect smile of his. “Ah, thanks Teukkie, I thought I had lost it! As a thank you I’ll read you something out of it sometime.” Leeteuk is ready to scream. Why can’t he just have one night of peace and quiet?

He’s stomping to his room again, tears forming in his eyes. Sometimes it’s all too much. His hand is on the handle when he hears the soft sound of a guitar being played along with a voice singing unfamiliar lyrics. Leeteuk dries his eyes and softly opens the door to find Donghae surrounded by empty coffee cups and a notebook lying in his lap. “Hey, what are you still doing this late?” The younger looks up and smiles. “Ah, hey Leeteuk, I’m just composing some songs for our next album.” Leeteuk looks confused. “But we’ve just finished promoting our last one, this is supposed to be our free week.” He is answered with a giggle. “It’s alright, I just really want us to succeed. I know you’re working hard, so I thought I’d put in some more effort to help you.” Leeteuk smiles at that. He takes the notes from Donghae’s lap, puts the guitar back in its stand and ruffles his hair. “Go to sleep, you’ve deserved it.” He waits until the younger is tucked in and turns off the light. He’s about to close the door behind him when he turns around. “And Donghae? Thank you.”

Sometimes he just needs to be reminded why he loves his job.


End file.
